


Lil' Raph with Spike

by awest000000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph was wandering around the sewers, but not too far from the lair. Splinter said he had to be back in an hour, and if he wasn’t, he would be grounded. He splashed in a puddle, getting sewer water all up his sides. Off in the distance, he heard what sounded like a rock clattering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Raph with Spike

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this fic from a picture on Deviant Art. Here's the link ----> http://sneefee.deviantart.com/art/Baby-357590921
> 
> Check it out! It's a great picture! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: So I found out that the original link I posted was to someone who STOLE the artwork from its rightful owner. I need to apologize because I didn't know at all! The link now posted is the correct one and I hope you all forgive me for my horrible mistake!!!

Raph was wandering around the sewers, but not too far from the lair. Splinter said he had to be back in an hour, and if he wasn’t, he would be grounded. He splashed in a puddle, getting sewer water all up his sides. Off in the distance, he heard what sounded like a rock clattering. Raph looked up and said cautiously, “Who’s there?”

There wasn’t an answer. Raph walked towards to sound. “Is someone there? I’m a ninja!” There still wasn’t an answer.

While Raph was walking, he heard another splash, but less loud. He whirled around and nearly stepped on a bump. He looked down at what he about stepped on and saw a shell. Not just a shell, but a turtle shell.

He bent down to pick it up, when a head popped out of the shell. Raph jumped back, shocked that it was alive. He squatted down and poked its head. A huge smile broke out over Raph’s face. Raph gently grabbed the turtle and tucked it under his arm. He walked back to the lair, excited to show it to Splinter.

When he arrived at the lair, he promptly went to Splinter, who was in the kitchen, preparing supper. “Master Splinter! Sensei! Look what I found in the sewers! Can I keep him?! I SWEAR I'LL STOP HITTING MIKEY. FOR LIKE A WHOLE DAY!!!”

Raph brought the turtle up and put it on his shoulder, like a baby. When he put the turtle on his shoulder, it started chewing on Raph's bandana tails. Raph didn't mind though. He pulled out his best puppy dog eyes.

“Are you sure you want the responsibility of caring for another being? Are you ready for the commitment it takes, Raphael?” Splinter asked carefully.

Raph nodded, and said, “Oh yeah Sensei! It’ll be great! He’s gonna me mine and mine only! I think I’ll name him Spike!” Raph ran off to his room, talking to the turtle as if it would talk back.

“Raphael!” Splinter called out behind him.

Raph came back to Splinter, and was handed a handful of lettuce. He looked at Splinter confused. “You feed this to Spike. He can’t eat what we eat,” Splinter explained.

Raph’s eyes lit up and said, “Oh, okay, Splinter! C’mon, Spike! Why don’t we go to my room, so you can eat?” He took off again, going to his room.

Leo came in and asked, “Splinter, does Raphie get to keep him?”

“Yes, Leonardo. He has the responsibility of taking care of him, so Raphael gets to keep the turtle.”

“Oh, well I’m glad Raphie has a friend. I think he needs one.” With that, Leo went back to the living to watch TV.

“Yes, he does. You all do,” Splinter mumbled after his oldest son.


End file.
